Teleportation
being teleported]] Teleportation is a type of matter transport used by terrans and protoss. Overview Protoss Teleportation s warping-in at a pylon]] The protoss have spent thousands of years studying the nature of time and spacePhase Prism. Accessed on 2008-29-03 and as a result, their ability to manipulate it far exceeds that of other races.Gateway. Accessed on 2008-29-03 Arbiters can weaken space-time, tearing rifts in the fabric of space-time, creating a vortex linking another location to the arbiter's location;Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. warp prisms are able to perform a similar ability through the psionic matrix, as can motherships. Carriers are equipped with teleportation platforms that can quickly deploy protoss warriors to a planet's surface.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. In addition, warp stones are built into power suits and light armor suits. When a protoss wearing one of these suits nears death, they disappear in a flash of bright light, and are recalled to safety. Primitive and superstitious civilizations have attributed this to supernatural causes.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. These mechanisms can also be activated manually.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Stalkers are also able to blink— a form of short-ranged teleportation that allows a user to appear or disappear in a flashing pillar of light.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Some dark templar also have an ability similar to the stalkers' blink, which is referred to as shadow dash, in which the user could teleport a short distance by appearing and disappearing in a cloud of smoke and shadows.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Adepts are able to teleport using a form of psionic transfer.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. An offensive form of teleportation was lightning dash, in which the user teleported a short distance before reappearing in a flurry of energy. This energy damages and stuns all enemies that surround the user.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. Terran Teleportation Terran teleportation fields were invented by Transmatter Inc. Although not as advanced as protoss teleportation technology,2000-09-29. Trade Masters. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-26 terran teleportation devices are able to quickly move living organisms and objects short distances within structuresBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. and science vessels via teleportation pads.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Teleporting a solid object into another solid object can result in a "telefrag".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Map: StarCraft Fortress (in English). 1998. Transmatter made several attempts to improve on the technology, but they were all failures. Another terran attempt at a teleportation system was the MH-232 Teleportation system, but there was a terrible accident and it malfunctioned. There was a valiant attempt to manually control the teleportation matrix without the automated computer system, but it eventually failed.2000-11-30. Firing Line. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. In contrast, the Kimeran Pirates had an advanced teleportation system aboard their ship, the Kimera, which didn't require a fixed piece of technology to transport people on and off the ship. However, the technology required accurate positioning information which came from transponders. If those were knocked off-line, the teleportation system could not be used.2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. By the End War, terran engineers had devised a FTL-based teleportation system for the ''Minotaur''-class battlecruiser and the ''Hercules''-class dropship, allowing for tactical combat jumps across short distances.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Warps into BlizzCon 2014. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 After the End War, the Terran Dominion developed blink technology based off of the design of the protoss stalker, and created the phase reactor suit from their research.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Game Effect Terran Zerg Notes In the original StarCraft, zealots, bengalaas, and kakarus all used the same blue flash animation upon death. In the case of zealots, this has since been explained as being from their teleportation mechanism. References Category:Protoss Technology Category:Terran Technology